Lady of the White Blossom
by JayeRyane
Summary: When a young girl is brought from her world, who will be there to comfort her? And what is her new purpose? Rated PG-13, rating may change for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Engulfed in the Light

* * *

A/N – Do I own LOTR? … Do I look like JRR Tolkien? No. I should say not. I do own my OC though … so enjoy the story and Review often!

* * *

Chapter 1

Summer stood silently against her back doorway.

_This is not a good thing have happen …_

She leaned her head forward, tempted to bang it against the doorway, but thought against it, not wanting to have any sound of her be heard. She moved off of the rooting wooden door path, and stepped around her home.

_I have to get out of here somehow … somehow._

Living on the outskirts of her town gave one advantage … when she wished to disappear, she could very easily. Summer allowed her legs to carry her quickly through her yard, and around the bushes. She ducked below a lit window, and skidded into the awaiting forest. She pulled at the pack she had upon her back. Her eyes danced from tree to tree, trying to get her bearings. As she took another step, she felt a horrible pang in her side. Summer doubled over from the burst, and cried out. A foolish move, as she could see a light come towards her, ever so faint. She was not far enough into the forest. She struggled to regain her composure and she began to run, trying desperately to outrun the light. She felt her feet pound against the soggy ground, and her heart pounded in her ears. As she ran, Summer's mind raced.

_He cannot find me … I need to be free … I can no longer be destined for this life …I_

She could hear a loud pounding, another set of hard footsteps, trailing her own. In this wet ground … how stupid of her! She was running so hard, she was leaving tracks. She spun herself up around a tree, and began running in another direction, hoping to dodge him for however longer she could. Her mind raced, trying to think … then, she heard something, muddled deeply in the back of her mind. It sang to her softy,

(1)_ Uuma dela_

She shook her head, trying to make sense of the gibberish words, though it was only repeated to her,

_Uuma dela, Uuma dela, Uuma dela_

She lifted her head and picked up her speed, letting out the saddest of howls, before speaking things she was sure she did not know, "_Amin boe an gerin lain. Amin tuio ah achas. Tegi amin bar. Tegi amin bar. Tegi amin bar!_" - (2)

Suddenly, Summer felt a strong wind pick up, and the light grew stronger, though now, it seemed to be coming every direction, towards her. She tried to back away from it, but to not escape, and soon, was engulfed by the light …

* * *

(1) Do not worry

(2) I need to be free. I swell with fear. Bring me home. Bring me home. Bring me home!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 Fangorn and Folkore

* * *

A/N – I do not own anything but my Summer … so don't' call me no thief! R and R please!

* * *

Chapter 2

Summer held her eyes closed tightly, until the feeling of her body reeling about stopped. It stopped so suddenly it frightened her more so. As she opened her eyes, she gasped at her surroundings. She was at the edge of a large forest. The trees and leaves and all natural life around her was so very large, and twisted, almost gruesome. Where she was, that was unsure, but yet seemed silently familiar, "This forest is very old."

At hearing her own voice, she brought her fingers to her lips. She had never sounded so wispy, or soft. She looked down to she if she had been injured in anyway, and first saw red. She gasped and cried out loudly. Quickly her eyes focused, and she saw it was not blood, but the deep red of a dress. A dress she had never worn before in her life, accompanied by a long white cloak. It was long and flowing, with bell sleeves hiding her hands. The bottom of the dress fanned, hiding what felt to be long tight boots around her legs. She brought her hands to her waist, and felt a tight black corset around her midsection. As she shook her head out of bewilderment, it felt heavy, as if weighed down. Summer began to lift her hand to her head. She felt a metal ring around her skull, and lifted it softly. As it was brought into her vision, she could see it was an onyx crown of some sort, very intricate and exact, with garnet orbed jewels. As she lifted it back to her head, she looked down to see a necklace against her chest. It also was onyx, but inside held a pearled white jewel of some sort. She shook her head, "What is this foolishness?"

Suddenly, her hearing picked up a sound. Something strange to her ears, it seemed to be the sound of footprints. But much faster and louder. In one quick decisive move, Summer threw the hood of her cloak up, shielding her face. Soon she realized what the sound was, for she saw the form of a horse and rider in the distance … but it seemed too far in the distance. How could she see it? The rider came closer to her and Summer began to back against the edge of the forest, preparing to run if she needed. The horse halted and light gleamed off of the helmet of the rider, blinding her for a moment. She raised her hand to cover her eyes, but the rider lowered his head, and the glare left her. His helmet shined a bright silver, and he sat tall against his steed. He spoke down to her, and again, it felt strangely familiar, "I had heard such a piercing scream … were you injured in some way? Why indeed would a woman be alone near Fangorn Forest?"

_Fangorn Forest? … I must be mistaken …_

When she did not immediately respond, his face tightened, "Woman, lower your hood and speak to me."

(1) - "_N'uma._" She spoke before realizing her words, and softly lowered her head in apology.

The look she received puzzled her so. Why was he staring at her in such bewilderment? The rider's hands lifted to his head, pulling his helmet free from his head. Summer let out a silent gasp. His eyes, hair … his face.

_Eomer … ?_

He body became rigidly straight as he slowly dismounted his horse. He came towards her, and Summer backed her body slowly. His eyes showed a slight confusion, "Do not be alarmed. I am only bewildered, what is an elven female doing so far from Elvish lands … and alone no less?"

She stared at him. Elven? She shook her head, "Are you daft? I am no elf."

"Do not try and say otherwise. I indeed know an elf when one is standing before me." He spoke clearly to her, almost condescending.

She again shook her head, "Impossible, if I were elven, would not my ears be pointed?" she raised her hands to demonstrate her point, but would one herself.

Both of her ears were pointing to the sky. She cried out alarmed. Her hands flew across her ears and pulled at them, trying to lodge, what she thought was a cruel joke. Eomer seemed alarmed at her fright. He came towards Summer, and grabbed both wrists, "My lady. You knew of this … how could you not? You are elvish. Do you honestly say you were unaware?"

His questions were quick to her ears and confused her more. She shook her head fiercely, "This is not true, only a dream."

Her knees weakened her and she fell to the ground, her dress fanning around her. She brought her hands to her face, "I … I am alone. Far from my home … I cannot believe this … _Tua amin!_" – (2)

A sudden wind came across her, blowing her hair from her face. She looked up and stared again into the eyes of Eomer. He came to her and kneeled, "My lady. Where is it you come from?"

His eyes seemed uncertain yet knowing. Summer sighed softly and spoke, "Another world. Another time. Of that I am sure."

He nodded, "I remember a tale I heard as a young boy. It was elven folklore. It told of a young princess, a very sacred lady who was sent away because of a great danger to her. She was sent by her the Lady of the Light, to another life, where she would be protected, until the one day when that young elf's greatest wish was to return."

She scoffed lightly, "You are telling me this needlessly, for I could not be in any way connected. I was never protected in my years of life."

"But you find yourself here, away from your world. You are an elvish lady, with beauty that would reside in the kin of the Lady of the Light." He nodded to her, trying to speak lightly.

Summer shook her head fiercely, "Insanity! I am no elf! This tale is only that. Lore! I am no kind to Lady Galadriel!"

He stared down at her, "Then how is it you know her name. I gave you only her title."

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, "I do not have to answer you."

He stood abruptly, and towered over her body, "Hear this, **she-elf**. I am riding to the soon coronation of two people of this land. The Lady Galadriel, and many others who can decipher this occurrence better than I will be present. You shall come with me and it shall be sorted out."

Though Summer was slightly frightened by his tone, she balled her fists, "I will not!"

In one swift motion, he swooped her up form the ground and over his shoulder. Summer, surprised and outraged, began to thrash at him, pounding his back. He gave a rough squeeze to her legs, and then flipped her onto his horse; "You **will** ride to Gondor with me. I have, and will never leave any being in such a state alone. If it turns to be that you are not of this legend, that it **is** but myth, you can be on your merry way, but until then, you are under my eye."

He lifted his foot to the stirrup, and swung himself onto his horse, sitting closely behind her. She glared at him then stared out to the plains of Rohan, as he knew it was. She tensed as he reached around her, but softened her stance as he only grabbed for the reins. He pulled, and the horse began, carrying them both across the plains. As she glared into the land, she could distinctly hear Eomer mutter to himself, "Truly though, she acts like no elf."

* * *

(1) No

(2) Help me!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3 Sleep She Elf

* * *

A/N – Well … no reviews yet L … I hope to get a few with this update … I need to know how I'm doing people! Lol

I don't own LOTR, only my OC Summer, R and R please!

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Wake **she-elf**."

Summer roused from the dreamless sleep she did not realize had come over her. She moved forward, and immediately found she had been resting against Eomer. She sat stiffly and rubbed her eyes, but found no sleep to pull away.

_Elves sleep with their eyes open … no, I'm not an elf … I'm just insane_

She turned as Eomer nudged her again, though now he was on the ground, pulling at her to dismount. Summer moved her legs to sit to the side of the steed, and slowly tried to dismount, but pulled herself back up, finding it more difficult. Eomer grunted, annoyed, and thrust his hand upwards, grabbing her by the waist. She squeaked in surprise as he pulled her down. This unnerved him slightly, as his grip loosened and she fell against his chest, Eomer's arms wrapped around her to stop her from hitting the ground. She stayed a moment, flustered and silent, and then pulled herself back, shoving his hands away, "I **could** have done it myself."

He chuckled, "That I truly doubt."

She glared at him and stomped in his foot, before striding away from him. Summer was able to take only a few steps before his strong hand grabbed her by her arm and swung her back to face him, "Do not make me regret taking you in."

She snorted, "Oh, heaven forbid I do that! You might do something insane, like let me go!" she crossed her arms again and stared up at him, "Do you enjoy making me feel like I an imprisoned by you, Eomer, son of Eomund, and King of Rohan?"

She watched triumphantly as his eyes furrowed in great surprise. Summer pulled her hand free and stepped back from him. He took two steps, coming far into her space and spoke lowly, "How is it you know my title?"

"You may find that out in time … though only if I am treated properly." She rubbed her arm softly, staring deeply into his eyes.

He peered down at her action, then bowed his head begrudgingly, "I apologize my lady."

He spoke through gritted teeth, and this made Summer smile. She nodded and he raised his head. She spoke in a softer tone, certainly sounding elven, "Why is it we have stopped?"

He nodded, grabbing a pack off of his horse, "We must make camp, the journey is nye over."

She sighed softly, "That is what I was afraid of …"

Eomer stepped away from her and began to pulled sticks from the saddlebag; obviously there would be no kindling on the plains. He used a flint like apparatus to light the kindling and it burn lowly, then with a few breaths he caused a good flame to arise. He pulled a large flask, a few dried pieces of meat, and other things out that Summer could not identify. She decided to sit herself in front of the fire and warm her hands. She moved cross-legged and ran her hand before the fire, rubbing them together. She sighed softly, to forget anything and everything, focusing only on the fire. How it licked upwards towards the sky, swaying like in a dance, flickering sparks outward. Colors of red, orange and gold clouded over her eyes and she just sat still watching the flame. She did not hear the words Eomer directed at her, only when he placed his hand on her shoulder did she jump in great surprise, gasping. Eomer looked at her, she knew he desperately wanted to speak something snide, but instead he said, "Are you well my lady?"

She spoke to him civilly as well, "I am fine."

He nodded, "You should rest. The coronation is tomorrow, so we must rise early to make it."

She nodded, and then began to draw her cloak around her. Eomer look at her quizzically and she shook her head, "I assume you have only on blanket. I will suffice with this."

"Indeed you will not." He shook his head.

Summer sighed heavily, and spoke defiantly, "Listen, you may be King of Rohan but that does not make you Ki-" she had no more time to finish as Eomer had slung her over his shoulder again.

She cried out angrily and pounded his shoulder, "Cease this immediately, you horrible brut!"

He dropped her lightly down atop a large woven quilt blanket. She glared at him and gritted her teeth as she spoke, I told you I was fine."

"And I chose to ignore such a misguided comment." He sat down next to her and grabbed the edge of the blanket and wrapped it around the both of them.

Summer cried out in protest and inched away, "Whoa! What the **hell** do you think you're doing?"

He chuckled at stared into her eyes, "As you so stated, there **is** but one blanket, so we will need to share. I can assist in keeping your form warm."

She scoffed, "Ya … I've heard that before."

"Lie down, **she-elf**." She did not realize how close he was until his hiss came against her ear.

She shivered in voluntarily, and wished to defy, but sleep overcame her, and she simply lied down, resting against the blanket. The last thing she remembered before drifting off, was the arm of Eomer moving lightly over her waist.


	4. Chapter 4 The Brunt of Firefoot

* * *

A/N – Well, I've gotten varied reviews … most of you loved my fic! So yay to that … one person was quite mean … and I can't say I'm sad that they won't be reading any further … and another … gave me the best criticism I've ever had!

Thank you I.H.N , you've helped me rethink my plot line … I won't be changing anything … well, that's a lie … I changed her name, because it doesn't fit the new plotline … but nothing else I'm changing, so enjoy, I hope I don't get Mary – Sue listed anymore

R and R often!

* * *

Chapter 4

Summer yawn softly as she her focused on the scene before her. The fire had snuffed out; leaving only blackened kindling and some grass. She moved her body, finding that it was weighed down. She turned and found Eomer still strewn over her, snoring. She shook her head, and wriggled out from him. She stood slowly and smoothed herself carefully. She tried to take it all in.

_I am in Middle Earth. A world made up by JRR Tolkien … this is unreal … I seemingly can speak Elvish. Also unreal. I fell asleep next to Eomer … too much_

She needed something to cloud her thoughts. She began to fiddle with the things Eomer had unpacked. She slipped the flint, food, flask, and all other supplies into the saddlebag, save for the blanket Eomer was still asleep on. She then looked over to see Eomer's horse, fully awake, and standing near his master. She smiled to the creature. Summer loved horses, the few times she was able to ride, she hugged on dearly. She stepped closer, holding her hands to show she meant no harm, "Firefoot, that is your name. Isn't it?"

Firefoot seemed to pad his foot against the grass in response. His fur seemed to have ruffled through the night. She thought a moment, and then slid her hands through the saddlebag again, in search of something. She found two things, a grooming brush … and what looked like Rohirrin sugar cubes. She stood slowly, and moved over to Firefoot. He backed up, flaring his nostrils. She shh'd him softly and held out the cubes, trying to sooth the horse. If he was anything like the horses she knew, he may at least let her groom him. She raised the brush to his fur, and felt him startle. She tried to sooth him with her hands, but he was still moving away. She shook her head and softly brought her head against his fur, stroking his back, "Shh, Firefoot. I am not to hurt you. You must trust me …"

Her words seemed to sooth, and he allowed her to bring the brush his fur. She moved slowly, letting him get used to her smell, her presence. She smiled as his head turned to nuzzle against her hair, and Summer let out a small laugh, "Oh Firefoot, you can be such the charmer. Unlike your master … how **do** you stand him?"

"With quiet dignity, I would imagine," Summer turned herself around quickly, seeing Eomer sitting up from his sleep, now fully awake, "He was never spoken against me … unlike yourself."

He chuckled at his attempt at a joke. She rolled her eyes, "Funny … How long have you been awake?"

He smiled. The first smile she had seen him show, "Only a few moments," he scanned around, "I see you have packed up my things."

Summer shrugged, "Helped me keep busy. Isn't that right, Firefoot?"

She grinned and nuzzled the steed's fur, him braying in response. Eomer stood and began to fold his blanket, "How is it you know my horse's name?"

She grinned, tilting her head so she could see him, "Why, he told me, of course."

Eomer looked at her a moment, "We must be on the move."

He pushed the blanket into his saddlebag, and then walked over to Firefoot, securing it tightly to him, and then his saddle. He turned to Summer, "Come, I will lift you."

He grabbed her around the waist and moved to heave to onto his horse. She thrashed against it, and instead fell to the ground, "I can do this myself!"

She cried upstartedly, jumping to her feet. Eomer put his hands up, "Do not yell."

"I'll yell whenever I bloody well feel like it! Stop treating me as though I am some helpless elf! I'm not an elf! I'm not helpless, **and I'm not going to stand for your behavior anymore!!**" with each outburst, she stepped further away from him, moving towards the front of Firefoot. He glared at her, and reached to grab her, "Stop this at once!"

She balled up her fists and screamed out, "**NO!**"

Her last cry caused Firefoot to startle, he leered back and raised his front legs. Summer turned to see only the belly of the now ominous beast, and cried out, trying to jump away from the crash down of his hooves. Summer spun away, but one of the hooves caught her dress, and jerked her back, allowing the second to connect with her face, even just barely. She reeled from the pain, and knew that blood was coming. Her body gave way, and she fell underneath the horse, still being thrashed about by her caught dress. She shielded her face as best she could, trying desperately not to loose consciousness. Eomer came up against Firefoot, and began trying to calm him. He spoke some words Summer would not have understood, if she could have heard them. Firefoot began to slow his leg, and soon, she felt her body stop bashing against the hard ground. Summer sighed softly, but then, could feel blood between her face and her hands. This caused her to begin to shake. She knew she was injured, but not how deeply. Eomer grabbed his horse's leg gently, but held it as he tore her dress from his hoof. He tried to move her, but she was shaking. He made that his horse knew his every move, and slowly bent down, pulling Summer across the ground, and out from danger. Her hands were still clamped against her face, and she was weeping. Soon though, she became still. Eomer thought she had calmed, but found only that she had lost consciousness. He moved her hands from her face and cringed at what he saw. She had blood-covered hands, her face had a small gash across the side of her forhead, but it was deep, and seeping great amounts of blood. He could see that her circlet had been beant into her flesh on that side as well. She was bruised wherever he could see her skin, and around the gash was deep black and purple. He looked around, and grabbed pieces of long grass. Eomer then took the torn remnants of part of her dress and ripped the grass into it. He took great care not to sear any more flesh as he dislodged the metal circlet from her head. The gash and markings left an ironic horseshoe marking on her forehead. He took the fabric bandage and wrapped it around her head, tying it tightly. He picked her up into his arms, and guided her back to Firefoot. Her dress was torn to the knee on one side, and dirty everywhere. Her white robe was smeared with grass stains and dirt, with a great smear of blood. He slipped her onto the horse and pulled himself up, holding her securely, "Come, we must make haste."

He pulled the reigns and his horse took off, galloping.


End file.
